Hot Blooded
by outlawwoman
Summary: She's a firecracker who will not bow down to anyone- not even Eric Northman. Part of him wants to ring her neck; part of him wants to keep her around because she sure does make life interesting. All of him keeps finding himself in a position where he needs her help- and he hates that too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers. So this was a bit of inspiration I had while rewatching True Blood. I'm sticking with a general plot line but have changed the details to suit my needs. Let me know if you have any interest. If you follow my SOA or Xmen story- new chapters should be coming out soon.**

Finishing up her last booked show in New Orleans (a casual early Sunday evening at a club in the Quarter) Freya stood back stage throwing her make up bag and all other personal belongings into her large tote. She checked her phone- it was only ten. If she left now she'd make it home before Merlotte's closed. She'd been hearing down right disturbing things from her cousins and hadn't been able to get ahold of Sookie since Adele's funeral. She'd wanted to drop everything and shag ass to Bon Temps but both Sookie and Tara had insisted she not break her contracts. "Gran would be so mad at you if you ditched a paying gig." She smiled at Ray the bouncer as she made her exit high tailing it toward her old, well loved, black F150. Tossing her bag in the car and checking that the rest of her stuff was still shoved behind the seat she slipped her heals off, switched her CD and made her way home.

Eric was getting impatient and Pam was getting twitchy in her irritated state. The home fries hanging around the bar and restaurant were not discreet in their distaste. The place reeked of grease and fear. "Really Bill how could you call this place home?" Bill rolled his eyes and tried to ignore Pam. Just when he was about to ask to be excused so he could go get Sookie the door opened and the smell of a Magnolia tree blossoming in the sunshine filled the room. Eric's usual façade of boredom slipped and even Pam looked genuinely interested in the stranger. "Who is that?" Pam hummed in pleasure. Bill thought maybe he knew who it was, but he tried to seem disinterested.

Sookie had spoken a few times of the feisty Frey Bellefleur, but he'd never met her. She was so much more then what he had expected. Maybe she was the solution he'd been looking for. 5'3" with auburn curls and bright blue eyes, it was clear she had the attention of both Eric and Pam. If it was true, if Freya was graced with the same abilities as Sookie, then maybe he could use her to distract him. It wouldn't make Sookie happy, but if it kept her out of trouble, it would be worth it. He smiled to himself as he watched the pale beauty greeting her friends.

"Well look at you bitch! Where the hell have you been?" Tara embraced Freya. Eric noted the way the stranger's pale skin shimmered and glowed as Tara's dark arms wrapped around her shoulders. She was delicious in so many ways. Sam came out of the kitchen carrying a large box of beer bottles. He lit up at the sight of her. He set the box down and rushed over to pick her up in an embrace. "Well hey there stranger we were wondering if you'd ever come back!" Freya laughed delighted to be home. She mussed up Sam's hair, "you so sad you couldn't get a haircut while I was gone?" She winked at the man who held her close breathing in her scent. "You were missed cher." "Speaking of Miss, where is Miss Sookie Stackhouse?" Sam's jaw tightened but he continued smiling as he shrugged gesturing to the hall that lead to back of house. Freya's smile took on a mischievous quality her eyes twinkling as she hoisted herself onto the bar. Her soft black leather pants allowed her to slide across the glossed wood with ease and she crossed her legs dramatically. Eric smirked not bothering to respond to Pam's knowing glance. "It looks like she's holding court."

Sookie had been in the bathroom- applying lipgloss, wiping excess mascara from under her eyes, redoing her pony tail. ANYTHING to stall having to deal with Eric Northman. BANG BANG BANG! "Sookie Stackhouse!" came a familiar voice. "MISS SOOKIE STACKHOUSE YOU HAVE SIXTY SECONDS TO GET THAT CUTE LITTLE ASS OUT HERE!" Sookie grabbed her purse and hauled ass. "Freya Bellafleur!" She hollered as said girl slid off the counter. Eric's eyes snapped to Bill and Bill smirked. Sookie had always referred to her by her nickname 'Frey'- this development was perfection. Eric made a subtle gesture to Pam.

"Look at you all gussied up," Sookie picked at Freya's top. Freya giggled in response slapping her friend's hand away. She was about to respond and explain when a tall blonde woman dressed in pink stepped up beside them. "Yes, you might be the second best dressed person in this dump." Came Pam's tainted compliment. Everything she said was sickly sweet- it always seemed like she was pouring the sugar on, but really it was a dig- if not at you then at someone else in the immediate area. Freya turned slightly on her toes, her hand resting on her popped hip. "And you are?" Pam smiled taking in Freya from head to gorgeous matte black Louboutin pump. The girl had style- black leather pants fitted to perfection, purple silk top showing perfect creamy cleavage with just a hint of a black lace bra underneath, hell her red nails and painted lips even matched the red of the sole of her heels. "Freya Bellafleur, and while pink is not my color I must confess I dig those pumps." Pam extended her hand to the girl shocking Sookie, "Pamela Swynford de Beaufort." Freya shook her hand giving her a nod of recognition.

Sookie rolled her eyes dramatically grabbing Freya's arm and dragging her over toward the table. "You have to meet my boyfriend Bill." Freya smiled a genuine smile, all of her attitude dropped. "It's a pleasure to meet you Vampire/Boyfriend Bill." "It is a pleasure to meet you as well Freya. This is my associate Eric Northman." Freya nodded barely sparing Eric a glance, much to his annoyance. "Please have a seat." Sookie and Freya sat, Freya crossing her legs with that extra flourish, as Tara came over. "Can I get you a drink?" Freya noticed immediately that Tara made a point of ignoring the vampires completely and made a note to address this hypocrisy later. There were two things Freya could not abide: lying and hypocrisy. "Yeah Hun can I get a hot toddy?" "Come straight from a show tonight?" Freya nodded and Tara quickly turned shouting over her shoulder, "One hot toddy with extra toddy coming right up!" Freya giggled her nose wrinkling slightly.

"Sookie mentioned you were a singer?" Bill was definitely a southern gentleman and a master in the art of conversation. "Yes, I've been in New Orleans for the last five weeks. Just did my last show in the Quarter." Eric, unable to bare being left out of the conversation a moment longer perked up at the opportunity to butt in. "Have you ever performed in a Vampire Club?" Freya gave a slight laugh her voice rasping slightly, "I have once, but most Vampire Clubs aren't looking for my kind of music." "You should hear her sing La Vie En Rose. It's my favorite." Sookie nudged Freya's shoulder. "I'd like to hear that sometime. I own Fangtasia." Freya's smile widened at the obvious pun, she'd always had a soft spot for a good pun. "I can welcome whatever kind of music I want in my establishment," Eric continued. "Or- ", he glanced down to her cleavage, "maybe a private performance." Freya scoffed as Tara set her drink in front of her, her eyes turning cold. "I hate to break it to you Mr. Northman, but that is an old line and it has NEVER worked on me. I'd expect better from a vampire." Pam pretended to cough as she covered her laugh. Eric Growled sitting up straighter and glaring at the little human. This fucking human speaking to him like this?

His pride hurt he decided to take charge of the situation. "We actually came here tonight because we have business to take care of." He turned to Sookie and Bill, "we are in need of Sookie's special skill set." Bill took a deep breath preparing himself for the fall out of his actions. "Actually you're in luck. Miss Bellefleur here shares Sookie's gift and I'm told she has far more control." Sookie turned to Bill in shock and Freya hissed as her entire body turned to Sookie- glaring daggers, fists clenched, fucking furious.

Freya downed her warmed whiskey in one gulp before standing and grabbing Sookie by the arm and dragging her out of the bar the back way. As the humid night air hit them she released her tossing her away. "You fucking told him about me?" Her accent thickened. She took in Sookie's guilty face. "Oh my hot damn, you fucking told him about me!" Freya began to pace. "Frey! Frey!" Sookie grabbed onto Freya's arm. Begging. Pleading for her to understand. "NO!" Freya pushed her off and stood glaring, arms crossed over her stomach, fists clenched. Fighting to control her temper. Fighting to understand how her best friend could betray her so. How someone who shared her gift, and therefore knew the danger it could bring, would betray her to the vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm still not sure if I want to continue this story. I'm worried it might be boring. Please review and let me know what you think. Also I won't be keeping the dialogue word for word from the tv show because that would be boring.**

"How could you do this Sookie? You know how dangerous Vampires are!" Sookie shook her head, "Not Bill." Freya scoffed, "Please, you have to be kidding me?" Freya grew still as she took in Sookie's doe eyed expression. Freya growled in frustration leaning against the wall. She let out a huff of exasperation, "Sook, Sook, Sook! He loves you. He's not dangerous for you! That doesn't mean that he's not dangerous for the rest of us. Hell," she ran a hand through her curly hair looking up at the sky, "his love for you might make him even more dangerous to the rest of us." Sookie shook her head even more adamantly. "No! It was an accident Frey! I made it sound like everyone knew!" Freya took in her friend's expression. She couldn't read Sookie's mind but it didn't matter, she didn't have to. Sookie was dumb in love.

Eric was leaning back a look of pure glee on his face. Bill almost felt bad for Freya. "Have you seen proof of this?" Bill shook his head, "but Sookie says she has always embraced her gift and has far more control. I was under the impression that she was 'out of the supernatural closet' if you will forgive the expression." Eric laughed drawing the attention of the mortals in the restaurant and at the bar- a few of the more daring women sending him flirtatious smiles. "There's no need to lie to me Bill Compton. I understand perfectly what you are doing: throwing the lovely Freya in the lion pit to save Sookie." Pam had her head tilted ignoring her maker and listening to the women speaking out back. "I like her more," came Pam's 2cents, "she's so much more … everything." Eric nodded knowing exactly what she meant by that. "You are lucky Bill, we prefer the feisty little brunette."

Freya sighed heavily, "Sookie do you really not know what you've done?" Sookie shook her head putting a reassuring hand on her friend's arm. "Please don't be mad at me Freya. I'm sure Bill didn't mean to upset you." Freya rolled her eyes, like being upset was really what this was about. Sookie was clueless. "Please Frey. Please let's just go see what they want. Eric is rich. You can charge him a butt load. Way more then you ever did reading palms." Sookie gave her a big grin and Freya couldn't help but to giggle a little too remembering those days way back when. "Alright fine, I'm already knee deep in the muck- let's see how much I can take from these damn Vamps you're mixed up with."

Freya led Sookie back into the bar, strutting past a very concerned looking Sam and a pissed looking Tara. She pulled her seat out and sat on the edge back straight. Eric took her in from top to toes. The curve of her back was tempting, made him think of her naked in his bed. His fangs popped out and he fought to keep his lips closed ignoring how they cut into his lip. How fucking pathetic! As if he were some new turn and not thousands of years old. Pam snickered and looked at him knowingly. She was already loving all of this- life hadn't been this interesting in forever. The brunette leaned forward her blue eyes flashing her lips curling softly, "So what's this job?" Eric having gained control of himself adjusted his jacket straightening. "As I said before I own Fangtasia, and a large sum of money has gone missing from our books." She nodded, "how much?" "60 thousand." Freya shrugged, "that's not too big of a sum." Sookie returned from the bar sitting next to her friend and handing her a water with lots of ice and lemon- just the way she liked it. "Was it taken all at once or a little at a time?" "Over the course of three months." She nodded sipping at her drink. "And you wanted Sookie to come in and listen to some thoughts." Eric nodded again. "Twenty five hundred." Eric smirked shaking his head, "I don't even know if you can do it for sure. One grand and Sookie comes with us just in case you aren't as skilled as Bill has said." Freya shot Bill a cold stare. "Fifteen hundred and Sookie comes." Bill's gaze darkened. He had hoped to get Sookie out of this clean and simple, but he'd have to take what he could get he supposed. "Deal."

That's how Freya found herself in the back of Bill's fucking Beemer because of course he had a Beemer. She'd dropped her truck off at home and unloaded her belongings while Sookie ran home to change. The house was cool and the windows were cracked to allow fresh air in. There was evidence of her cousin Terry spread throughout the house. The leaky kitchen faucet had been fixed. The screens on the windows had been replaced and all the light fixtures had been cleaned, all the dead moths and debris dumped out. The fridge had a fresh pitcher of ice tea. On the couch was a neatly folded blanket and a pillow. Terry must have stayed here while she was gone. There were fresh flowers on her kitchen table and she plucked a white Gerber Daisy from the arrangement. Pulling her hair up she tucked it into the pony tail and smiled just as there was a knock at the door. She opened the door to find Sookie, dressed all in white, a huge grin on her face. "Well that's a bold choice." Sookie smiled down running her hands over her sundress, "tonight was supposed to be a night out for Bill and me. I thought I'd wear my date clothes anyways." Freya scoffed, "you don't even try do you?" Sookie shrugged, "try what?" "Not to attract attention. Not to look like Vampire bait." Sookie giggled. "Looks like we both got flowers tonight! Bill brought me the prettiest red and white roses." Freya smiled following Sookie out to the truck and slipping in the back. "Terry took care of the house while I was gone. He always replaces my flowers for me and he's the only of my cousins who remembers to water my garden."

That had been over 45 minutes ago and Freya was about to crawl out of her own skin. Bill was dull as dirt and Sookie and Bill as a couple were so sweet they made her teeth hurt. She was so bored, so very very bored. When they finally pulled up to Fangtasia she practically jumped out of the car. She entered the bar without Sookie and Bill- she could have kissed Pam when she saw her standing at the bar. "You look like a prisoner set free." Freya huffed as she slipped behind the bar grabbing a bottle of Patron and pouring herself a glass to sip at. "You're not wrong." Pam laughed as the lovey dovey couple walked in and Freya made a face. "Well," came Eric's deep voice as he and a large Native American man entered the room. Freya took her first good long look at the man, "if we're all here we might as well get started." He was so tall and broad shouldered. He was a fucking Viking. A delicious fucking Viking. Too bad he seemed to know it, all arrogance and demands. Freya did not respond well to demanding bossy individuals.

Sookie and Freya sat on one side of the table as a rather round balding man was brought before them. He was shaking with fear his glasses slipping to the end of his nose and his forehead and neck were covered in flop sweat. Sookie swallowed hard, "it's ok we just want to ask you a few questions." Freya smiled leaning over slightly flashing a bit of cleavage. "Hi there, I hear you're an accountant." The rolly polly man nodded his eyes drifting slightly. She flashed him one of her most dazzling smiles, "that's really cool. I'm horrible with numbers." She placed her hand gently on his wrist and bat her eyelashes playfully. "Well, I wouldn't call it cool, but I make a decent living." The man started to still his twitching, caught up in her pretty blue eyes.

 ** _She's very pretty. Reminds me of my first girlfriend. I do make plenty of money. I have a boat. She'd look good in a swim suite on my boat. I didn't need the money. Why did I take this job in the first place? It wasn't me. I reported it for Christ sake. If I survive this I will never work with vampires again. Never again. I'll spend more time on my boats- spend more time with girls like her….._**

Freya sat up as she glanced at Sookie. "It wasn't him." Than man started to panic again at Sookie's words. "It wasn't- it wasn't me. It wasn't me I promise. I don't know who it was!"

 _ **..and if I did know- if I did know I'd tell you. Don't want to die. Don't want to die.**_

Freya rubbed her hand over his knuckles soothingly. "Of course it wasn't, shh honey we know it wasn't you." She caught his gaze again. Freya slipped deeper into his mind fishing for that boat. "You're too smart for that ain't you sugar." She winked at him pulling one memory in particular forward in his thoughts. A beautiful fishing boat with a canopy providing shade. Slow flowing water, sun shining. She could smell the water and the sunshine and hear the faint buzzing of bugs zipping over the water. The Vampires watched in shock. It was so much like a glamour. The man's breathing became steady and he smiled faintly.

Freya sat back letting go of his hand. She took a long sip of her tequila. "It wasn't him and he doesn't know who it was. He's a good accountant. Not too greedy and not very likely to steal. Though none of that matters because he's quitting after this." She picked up a lime and sucked on it for a second before tossing the rest of her drink back. "Next?" Several humans later they had no luck and Freya's head was starting to pound. Not to mention she felt like she needed a shower. Seriously these people had some twisted and disgusting minds.

The woman they brought in was giving her a migraine the minute she entered the room. She was druggie thin and her eyes danced around the room frantically. She looked like she should be laying on a couch in some scene from the 70s complete with shag carpet and lava lamp and a line of coke on the glass coffee table. Freya glanced at Eric and held up her glass, "is there any way I can get a refill? This is a bar isn't it?" Eric nodded at the large Native American, "Long Shadow get Miss Bellefleur a refill." The man growled as he took her glass and moved behind the bar. Pam had escorted her in and tossed her into the chair in front of Freya. "This is the last of our human's." introduced Pam. Ginger glanced at Bill, "mmm." Eric stepped forward, "Ginger be a good a girl and answer Miss Bellefleur's questions." "Ay ay sir." Freya smiled at the unexpected spunk and reached forward, her smile wearing thin she couldn't dredge up much of the charm that she had started with. "Don't touch me," hissed Ginger snatching away her arm much to Freya's chagrin. This woman was barely dressed and had fang marks scattered all over her exposed skin. She didn't seem to have much problem with people touching her. She sure was acting guilty. Or maybe she was just that stupid. "Pam hold her still." Pam reached forward at Eric's command grabbing Ginger by the shoulders and Freya gently touched her hand.

"Ginger someone has been stealing money from the bar."

"Really."

 ** _I didn't do it. I didn't do it and I'll kick your ass if you say I did. I didn't do it. Mother fucker took it but it wasn't me._**

Sookie leaned over glancing meaningfully at Freya. The little blonde had stayed mostly silent- clearly exhausted after reading the first few. "She didn't do it." She announced like she had solved all of their problems. Freya continued to stare at the skittish disco queen wanna be.

 ** _How'd she know that? I didn't tell anyone I swear. Oh my God he's going to kill me._**

"But she know who does," Freya added her voice sounding somehow cold and distant as she stared intently at the woman who was fighting Pam's hold at this point. "I don't know shit!" "Who took it." Demanded Eric his shoulders flexing as he uncrossed his arms. "There's emptiness where that information is. It's all static and darkness." Freya released Ginger looking at Sookie and then up at Eric meaningfully. "That must mean-" Pam began to explain. "It was a vampire," finished Bill.

It all happened so quickly after that. Sookie had risen. Freya caught the figure behind the bar shift and moved quickly placing herself in front of Sookie. Long Shadow jumped over the bar, grabbing Freya by the throat and bending her backward over the table Sookie trapped between them. Eric moved purposefully to pull Long Shadow off but before he could Bill had broken off a tap and staked Long Shadow from behind. Blood gushed out of the Vampires mouth and wound showering the girls in blood. Ginger's screams filled the room as the Vampire liquefied in and collapsed in on himself.

Sookie wiggled out from under Freya and dashing into the arms of Bill. Freya sat on the edge of the table rubbing at her neck and looking down at her shoes. Her favorite shoes. Covered in blood and guts. Ruined. "My shoes. He ruined my shoes." Her gaze wandered up over all of the blood and guts. "This was silk." Eric took a step towards her watching carefully for her reaction. She glanced up, her blue eyes taking on a smoky quality. "I never even got my drink."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the encouragement and the love. HAPPY 4th OF JULY to my fellow Americans. Our AC went out. 90* in the middle of the night kind of heat and no AC made for a very exhausting last 48 hours. I wasn't able to sleep though so I have had plenty of time to plan out the next few chapters. Here's a short little chapter wrapping up Eric and Freya's first interaction. Just a reminder that while all of this is going on Jason and Amy have kidnapped a vampire and are draining him- using him as their own personal soda fountain. Also, Tara and Sam are getting kind of hot and heavy and Tara is thinking about getting her exorcism.**

Eric stood in front of Freya who was now trying to pull bits and pieces of Vampire muck off of her body- and out of her hair. She seemed over the shock and was cursing Long Shadow and Bill under her breath. Eric smiled at her foul mouth which included a large array of French Creole curses. Freya was wondering in her breath if the Voodoo Woman down by the swamp could curse a vampire's dick off. "Pam why don't you show Freya to the showers and see what you can scrounge up for her to wear." Bill cleared his throat. "Oh yes, Sookie too." Freya glanced up her blue eyes catching Eric's stony greys. She had forgotten he was there. Now she noticed how close he was. It was unnerving. He reached forward; she stopped breathing. "You have some vampire in your cleavage. "Here let me help." His long fingers fished between her full breasts as he fished out a piece of Long Shadow. "Uh-uh-um," Pam always had a way with dramatics. "Right this way mon petite." She took the brunette by the hand pulling her away from her maker with a playful smile.

Pam escorted the two women into a bathroom in the back, set up much like a locker room shower might be with two showerheads but no curtains to provide privacy. Sookie blanched but Freya merely shrugged- she was so past caring at the moment. She just wanted to get the Long Shadow guts off of her. NOW. Pam hummed in approval as Freya began to peel her top off before moving to her pants. She sighed pathetically as she flung her heels in the direction of the trash can. "I don't suppose you know an amazing dry cleaner who can save my shoes or get eviscerated vampire off my leather pants?" Pam took the pants delicately holding them away from the body before wrinkling her nose and dropping them in the trash. "I'm afraid those are beyond saving." She made a mental note of the woman's sizes just in case her maker was feeling chivalrous.

Sookie had removed her dress but opted to stay in her untainted soft pink lace bra and panties. Pam leaned back for a second just observing the differences in these two women. While Sookie was surprisingly All American with her blonde hair, tan and 'oh gosh gee wiz' blushing school girl naivety- Freya was more the rebellious girl in the back of the class. Freya's black lace bra was pulled away from her skin with a squelch. She really had taken the brunt of the attack. The delicate skin of her throat was already bruising. "How's your throat feel?" asked Sookie obviously also noticing. Freya started up the water turning it as hot as it would go. She moved to the mirror leaning close to get a look at it. "Damn, good thing I don't have any shows scheduled for the next month." Her voice was raspy. "You know I could heal that for you." Pam suggested her eyebrow lifting as she took in Freya's perky naked breasts. Freya blushed slightly, "I'm flattered Pam but you're just not my type." The girl winked moving into the shower. "Well I'll send Ginger in with clothes and more towels- if you're sure." Freya laughed still blushing slightly, "if I change my mind I'll let you know."

The girls were washing. Freya had finally managed to get semi clean. The hot water felt endless. She felt her muscles start to relax and for a minute forgot where she was or that she probably should rest her voice. Well, she forgot.

Pam handed Ginger two large Fangtasia shirts and a small stack of fresh towels sending her in to the two bathing beauties. She found a spot leaning against the door frame watching Eric and Bill stare at each other. "You killed a vampire Bill, for a human. What are we going to do about this?" "You seem very fond of Freya and you were moving to do the same." "No, I was moving to restrain him." "You would have punished him anyways." "Anything I would have done to Long Shadow I would have done in private and not with witnesses, especially not vampire witnesses. Not smart Bill. Not smart at all. As for the human, I find her interesting- useful even, but I would never break our laws for her. You're love for Sookie is making you stupid." "Sookie is to be protected." "That sounds like an edict, something I would certainly know about." "What will you require to keep this between us?" "I'll take the girls." "No." "Fine then just Freya, she is more entertaining anyways." "She is not in my power to give even if I would." Eric grunted. "Then there is nothing you can give that I would want." He shrugged. The tension in the room continued to grow a sweet sultry voice filtered in from down the hall.

 _I feel a sin comin' on  
I feel a right that's about to go wrong  
I got a shiver down to the bone  
I feel a sin comin' on  
I gotta buzz in my brain  
Drunk on a love goin' down like champagne  
I got a feelin' it's gonna leave a lipstick stain  
And I'll be the only one to blame_

"Well that's lovely," cut in Gingers grating voice after a few minutes as the song was coming to a close. Freya jumped the hot water cascading over her head and down her back. Sookie smiled at her from where she was taking a towel from Ginger. "Guess you are ok." The girls dressed in the large tshirts exited the bathroom and followed Ginger into the office's sitting room. Eric couldn't keep his eyes off Freya. Her hair though wet was already curling and the soft cotton of the shirt skimmed over her breasts leaving little to the imagination. She flopped ungracefully onto the couch Sookie sitting primly next to her. "Can we go home now?" Eric's eyes snapped to the hand prints on her throat which were already darkening. "Are you ok Ms. Bellefleaur?" Bill scoffed at Eric's question. "I already offered her my blood; she was uninterested." Freya gave Pam a dazzling smile, "I was far more gracious and appreciative then that." "Oh she's fine," grinned Sookie, "she was singing up a storm in the shower." "We heard," grinned Eric. Freya blushed despite herself and Eric found himself wondering how far that blush went. His jaw tightened. He'd have to save his thoughts for private. "Your voice is quite beautiful," Bill (ever the gentleman) replied. Freya sat further back in the seat. She could sing in front of packed houses but she'd always struggled with the direct attention of a small few. Sookie smiled softly taking Freya's hand. "I do love that song Frey you should add it to your set." Freya nodded half-heartedly, "so home?"

Bill shook his head, "not just yet, Eric and I were having a discussion." Eric shook his head, "no discussion is over." Sookie sat up straighter catching Eric's tone, "is Bill in trouble." Pam stepped forward. "Let's leave this for a better time- the sun will be up soon." Eric nodded in approval. This was not a subject for mortal ears. Sookie stood and reached down pulling a tired looking Freya up. It was as they approached the door to the parking lot that Eric noted that Freya's feet were bare. Sookie's white keds had escaped too much damage but he remembered Freya's baffling look of loss as she had noticed hers had been destroyed. Without asking he reached forward scooping her up into his arms. "What the actually fuck?! Put me down! What are you doing?" Eric gave her a serious look, no charming smile or taunting smirk. "You have no shoes on. I will carry you to your car." Freya sighed heavily. She was simply too tired to fight about this, not to mention she really didn't feel much like bruising the soles of her feet on the rocks and gravel of the parking lot. "Ugh, fine whatever." She leaned her head tiredly on his shoulder. He smelled pretty good, damn him. She was just too fucking tired. He placed her in the car saying nothing and watched as she laid her head against the window closing her eyes in exhaustion. Bill drove them home, back to Bon Temps.


End file.
